The holder of answers
by SejiADettswic
Summary: a girl trapped by an unknown force, an unseen captor, and only one thing that can save her
1. The holder of answers

There was someone new amongst the beggars. She stood slightly apart from the rest. She had clothing the colors of day and night, at their highest points, merged. She wore a skirt and a small shirt. She turned around, her bangs hiding her eyes. She held herself as if to keep from falling apart. Her lips were blue, torn between one world and another. Although she had nothing to hold it with, I handed her three gold coins and started walking off.

"Wait sir!" she called after me, "what would you bid I do for such kindness?"

Laughing in my head I tell her, "Allow me to see the world as it is."

She spread the three coins about her hand. For some reason this frightened me, "Stop" I nearly whispered "what I really want is to see your eyes."

"Eyes are a dorr that can never be shut properly!"

"I know," I say, even though I don't. So she pulls back her bangs and shows me something I am afraid to see. When she opens her eyes I gasp. Not because I am frightened, but because she has the most beautiful eyes, past imagination. They're green, fading to blue on the outside. But they show me a wall. The wall is blocking what I want to get to, her being. I was hoping to get in her but now I see, she is carefully guarded.

She blinked, and I saw my reflection in them, they were just normal eyes with loveliness attached. It must have been a trick of the light then. "yes, must've," she agrees as though I've said it aloud. I walk quickly away, utterly confused. I look back and see her walking down a path. Like she has what's needed needed and will do more with it. As I walk home I think back on her. That wall was hiding information, that wall was blocking something, something important, and I wanted, needed, to find out what.


	2. Pov switch

Pov. Switch

"He was an odd gentleman, I assure you," My voice rings clear above the heads of the others, "Although he acted same, his ayes are but not, and, he asked to see mine own."

"But you hid them sister?"

"As well as I could," As always the voice frightens me. I must try harder to find a way out. But of course, he hears my thoughts from somewhere within.

"Remember child, struggle and it will be years longer than it already is." A life time, I sigh audibly, only a lifetime to go.

I had already spent nine lifetimes, 9 ½ to be exact, with this mysterious, unbearable master. He calculates my moves before I make them and, I have never laid my eyes upon the sights of him. He is a monster though, I am sure. Or is there a method to the madness he puts me through.

Change.

The thought hits me like a blow, just like every time.

Change can do not so much as lay a finger upon me unless my master bids it.

Love, it's the only thing that can set me free, but we do not stay in one town long enough for me to love. And although I've not seen my master, I have felt him, intensly, whilst I tried to escape. And it is this that makes me do his biddings, though I do not know why.

…………………………………………………………………………………………...

The man who gave me the money yesterday stays in my thoughts, though I don't know why. Everything he's touched, every step he's taken, I now seem to see. I see it as if it's been written with a disguised pen, and I'm the lemon juice, decoding it. The touch of his hand as he handed me the money, still feels warm, as if it just happened.

My master, cloaked, gloved, and masked, in his outer ware walks by my side, gripping my arm as we walk along, toward wherever his destination is.

A bell rings as someone steps out of a shop. I look up from the sidewalk to see who has disturbed my master's stride. It's him! My heart leaps, and I almost run towards him, but the hand on my arm suddenly grows tighter, bringing me back to earth. My hand has turned a light blue from the pressure. I gasp from it. He loosens his hold slightly, but I still feel it there.

He glances back at me when he hears me gasp. His eyes widen with the fear the rest of the people carry as well.

He can't help but stare at the cloaked figure. As we approach him, my monster quickens his pace. But even after passing him, my monster looks back, as though he is not to be trusted.

"You are not to speak with him," the gravely voice states.

"Yes, but why?" I am curios, for the man doesn't seem as he could do harm.

"I have said so, and so it must be done," it's his only answer.

This comment makes me suspicious of him.

"Hmmm," Why, the simplest question one could imagine, yes? Maybe, but the answers are one of infinite to be found. One always knows but knowing why, of course. But putting things to words, that is the difficulty.

We arrive at the town's central square. "Entertain the people," he adds a coating of false sugar to his voice. Which makes it all the more menacing.

He hands me the coins I had given him yesterday and shows me to the booth that has already been set up for me. These are the things which no man knows. And as always, when I turn around from examining the booth he is gone.

So I set about my boothly chores. I lay the dark green cloth in the doorway, put the sign in the window, lay a cloth over the chair I will sit in, and wait for someone to enter.

What way is there to live besides on the edge? Should I take what I know? I should like to learn at an academy when time is up.

My mind wanders as I wait.

An old fellow comes in, he asks what most people have asked around this time, to see the universe. I take the money given, and create what they always think so amazing. With just a flip of my wrist it is created, and for that minute he is at peace. How he wishes that this pain-free place I have created the illusion of is real. He will return. And ask again. You can se it in his eyes. The way he tries to see the future.

When the minute is up, he walks away, awe inspired.

……………………………………………………………………………………………....

It is midday. The money I collected is being put in a silk pouch. And my hand guides it to it's hiding place under my chair.

As I stand up light enters the small place. "How may I be of service?" I ask as I turn my head.

There, he stands, wide eyed with shock, "I did not expect to see you." He says matter-o-factly.

"I should like to take that as a compliment," I replied.

"Well, in all honesty, it's neither a compliment or a curse," he blubbered, "It is a fact."

"We all have our own truths," I stated, "and that happens to be yours."

He began to argue but stopped himself when he looked upon my face. I believe he saw determination there. Like a brick wall that one cannot move. Or, that is my truth. For he stopped mid-argument.

In the silence we heard the passer-byres outside. In my mink I thought; when should his absence prevail upon this room? Thus I should welcome when this silence is broken. And thus I spoke, "What did you come for?"

"My friend, he used to hold shop in a booth where you are, and," he spoke too quickly, which told me that he would be not his full belief. But partly his truth, "when I saw how differently it was done up. But, upon which I came in, upon seeing you, I was dumbfounded. And why did you want to know this anyway?"

I couldn't help my myself, I smiled. But. Although it was exceedingly funny. Whatever he wanted to tell me, he couldn't bring himself to say it. "Put out with what things you wish to speak of," I said, barely keeping a laugh from coming.

"I beg your pardon?" was his intelligible response.

"You came here to tell me something, did you not? "

"Well, no, there was nothing in particular that I wished to speak to you of."

"Your eyes have a different story."

"My eyes? What do my eyes have to do with anything?"

"Oh, they have everything to do with anything."

"That doesn't even make any sense!"

_Oh, but it does_, I thought to myself. But I just sat down and looked at him. After sharing in silence for some time he spoke up.

"Well," he said, "I best be going, good day to you."

Just like that he left, with a turn of his heals hand the flap of a curtain. Like the sunshine leaving after only just being uncovered by a cloud. And I missed it's presence immediately, wishing it could've stayed longer.


End file.
